Night Music
by silvershadeus
Summary: Omi hears someone playing the piano...


night_music

This was meant to be a one-shot, based on the song "You Won't Be Mine" by Matchbox Twenty - but it's spawned at least two companion fics since it was written. And that's only so far. _

silvershadeus

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Night Music**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He awoke, alone and slightly chilled in the darkness of an unfamiliar room in an unfamiliar bed. Wide blue eyes scanned the room, straining to see a sign – any sign – of something familiar, but it was all in vain.

Sighing, Omi sat up, rubbing his arms a little as the cool air raised goose bumps on his skin.

Belatedly he remembered the reason he was in a strange bed, in a strange place, so far from the comfortable little apartment he had come to call home. Yohji and the others were there as well, more than likely asleep in beds that were no doubt as strange to them as his had been.

When it came to Weiß, to hunting the dark beasts of tomorrow, they had all had to make sacrifices. Something as small as the comfort of familiar surroundings was something everyone took for granted, and it seemed to be a mere pittance, but when that comfort was taken away…

Omi shivered, one hand reaching to pull the blankets higher around him, when he heard it.

Soft, delicate, the sound was infinitely sad, almost mournful.

Frowning, Omi swung his feet over the side of the bed, shivering again as his bare feet made contact with the freezing floor. Wrinkling his nose, he made his way to the door and opened it, slipping out of the room silently. His feet made no sound on the hardwood floor as he crept along the hallway, pausing at the landing at the top of the stairs.

From there he had a perfect view of the large room below, and the slender figure seated at the gleaming black piano, long fingered hands delicately coaxing the haunting melody from the ivory keys.

A few of the overhead lights were still on, spotlighting Yohji's lanky form perfectly, highlighting the finely sculptured cheekbones.

Omi watched, entranced, hidden in the shadows as the older man continued to play, unaware of his audience. Blue eyes lingered on the soft lips, the dark lashes that framed depthless green eyes.

He was in love with Yohji, Omi knew with certainty, but it was best for them all if things stayed as they were. In their line of work, love had no place, did it? Death walked beside them, and to invite something as fragile as love into a dark pact as that…it would have been wrong.

Tainted.

Closing his eyes as the familiar sting of tears threatened, Omi started as Yohji's fingers faltered, a discordant note breaking the spell his song had created.

Omi bit back a cry of distress as he glimpsed one crystalline tear track down the flawless skin. Only one, but it spoke volumes.

He winced inwardly as Yohji's playing deteriorated - his shoulders shaking slightly now – but there were no more tears. Only the empty, silent sobs that wracked the lithe form.

Pushing himself off the wall he'd been leaning against, Omi padded silently down the thickly carpeted stairs, his heart aching at the sight of the older man crying. When he was only a few feet away from the piano, Omi halted, uncertain.

Sensing his presence, Yohji glanced up, stiffening as he saw Omi standing before him in his rumpled pajamas, dark blonde hair sleep-tousled.

One corner of his mouth twitched upwards as he tried to conceal his sorrow from the younger Weiß, and then Omi smiled.

"Ne, Yohji-kun – I didn't know you knew how to play." He said softly, neither demanding nor asking anything.

Yohji returned his smile, and Omi felt some of his inner turmoil ease when he saw that the smile reached the taller man's eyes.

Tilting his head to the side, Omi ran one finger along the polished wood of the baby grand, slowly walking around the side.

"Well…er that is – " Yohji began, sounding flustered as he tried to explain.

"One of your lady friends?" Omi returned smoothly, a teasing tone in his voice as he looked up to meet Yohji's eyes.

Closing his mouth, Yohji grinned, sliding over a little on the piano seat to make room for Omi.

"Hai. She had the most beautiful blue eyes – "

Moving to take a seat beside Yohji, Omi caught the way the other froze as the words tumbled from his mouth unchecked. Glancing sideways, the boy smiled sadly to himself as he noticed how Yohji seemed suddenly uncomfortable with him so close to him, the way Yohji was at a loss for words.

"Show me?"

Yohji gave a little start at Omi's quiet words, his green eyes widening in panicked fear.

"Nani?"

"Show me how to play?"

The two Weiß locked gazes, neither saying anything for a long moment as mutual understanding passed between them.

"Hai." Yohji said, as he began explaining to the other boy the basics of playing the piano.

Neither of them were aware of the pair of brilliant violet eyes that watched over them protectively from the shadows.


End file.
